


夜幕之下无新事

by AmeAshley



Category: Several Short Sentences About Writing - Verlyn Klinkenborg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeAshley/pseuds/AmeAshley





	夜幕之下无新事

夜幕之下无新事  
大家就不好奇雨夜还发生了什么嘛 【419要素 x荡布要素【大概是有的】 主要是ghs的废文  
人物属于荒木 ooc属于我 我感觉我这么瞎搞是要给荒木劳斯谢罪的www  
  
————————————————————————————  
雨夜的那不勒斯街头。夜已深，路灯的光有些昏暗，只朦朦胧胧的照亮了灯泡周围的一小圈就被浓稠的夜色吞没。某条不起眼的小巷的房间里，隐隐约约的透出一点微光。那一小片模糊的光幕前，雨丝如织。  
从大开的门口走出一个长发男人。似乎没有感受到冰冷的雨丝拍在身上脸上一般，他只是自顾自的向外走去。踉踉跄跄的步伐带着醉意，他终于被酒精麻痹了身体，摔倒在巷口。身体砸在水泥地上的疼痛在酒精的作用下变得模模糊糊，但还是让他稍微清醒了一些。  
阿帕基用手臂支撑起无力的身体，抬头看见的是街对面，一个撑着伞的人影。似乎是注意到他的出现，对方将伞悄悄向上举了举，由于伞面投下的阴影，他的上半张脸隐匿在黑暗中，只露出线条优美的下颔和薄唇。  
“你就是阿帕基，对吧？”他的唇张合着，富有磁性的声音在雨夜中响起，仿佛近在耳畔。他迈动包裹在剪裁得体的西裤中的双腿，先一步从街对面向阿帕基走去，在他身边蹲下，向他伸出一只手。伞面倾斜的角度不知何时偏向了阿帕基，雨滴啪嗒啪嗒的滴落在他的身上。他仰头望向对方，逆光之下，只见对方澄净的蓝眼在夜色中微微泛起温柔的波光。  
“他的身后是光。”没来由的，阿帕基想到这么一句没头没尾的话。  
他鬼使神差的伸手，握住了那只骨节分明的手。好温暖。他借着那只手摇摇晃晃的站起身。充满酒意的神智恍惚，他腿一软，无力的倒在比他矮了大半头的人身上。他的鼻尖碰在身边那人的颈间。透过温暖的触感传递过来的是那人缓缓开始加速的脉搏，还有一丝清爽的男士沐浴露的味道。他不顾自己满身的酒气，贪婪的埋在那人身上嗅着。  
刺鼻的酒气在布加拉提的鼻腔中横冲直撞，他轻皱了一下眉，却没有推开。他调整了一下姿势，让对方靠在他的肩上。夜色中，看不清他已绯红一片的脸。他将手伸到雨中，将挂着雨珠的手贴到脸上。冰凉的触感让他稍微冷静了一些。他在原地犹豫了一会儿，还是决定先把醉醺醺的那人带回自己家。  
他伸手叫了一辆出租车。  
阿帕基再次醒来是在一间陌生公寓的沙发上。他似乎做了一个空洞的长梦，梦境中水声越来越大，直到将他吵醒。他晕晕乎乎的坐起身，才意识到水声不是来自梦中，而是从浴室里传来的。他扶着传来阵阵钝痛的沉重的脑袋，向浴室走去。  
好冷。被酒精驱散的寒冷顺着记忆爬满全身，他猛的打了个寒颤。  
他推开浴室的门的时候，其实什么也没有想。被酒精清空的大脑昏昏沉沉，只是本能的渴求体温的慰藉。他借着酒意，将沐浴在花洒下的人摁在墙上，一吻封唇。  
柔软而温暖的触感从唇瓣上温柔的传来，不知为何，在这个雨夜如此令人安心。他任性的伸出舌尖，粗暴的侵入对方的口腔，在散发着淡淡牙膏香味的温暖空间中肆意扫荡。被他压在墙上那人的身体微微一颤，似乎只是因为冰冷墙壁的触感而条件反射的行动。他象征性的扭动了一下身体，不过很快就诚实的起了反应。他被情欲染红的面颊使他的动作反而更像是某种无声的邀请。  
布加拉提的手搭上对方的肩，将自己的身体更靠近胡乱噬咬着他唇瓣的那人。他主动用舌尖扫过阿帕基的唇，用湿漉漉的舌尖掠过对方焦躁的齿面，安抚下对方毫无章法的动作。踮起脚，他轻轻的吮吻了一下阿帕基的下唇，挑逗似的在他唇边轻呼出一口气。在对方的唇角停留一会儿，他的唇擦过阿帕基的唇角，与他的唇覆在一起。他们仿佛厮守半生的爱人般默契的唇舌相交，将舌尖抵在一起，鼻端萦绕着对方的鼻息。酒气在两人的呼吸间弥散，淡淡与空气中的水雾交合在一起。  
在花洒下的水帘中，他们双眼紧闭，仅靠触觉感知对方的身体。布加拉提的手滑过阿帕基胸口，轻轻替他解开腰带。阿帕基配合着他的动作解开胸口的绳结，领口大敞的衣服从他的身上滑落，松松垮垮的挂在他的腰间。  
他的手抚上布加拉提的肩，摸索到他嘴唇的位置，低头覆上他的唇。沐浴在花洒的温水中，他们淋湿的发丝纠缠在一起，鼻尖相触，通过相接的肌肤感受着对方的体温。阿帕基含住布加拉提的下唇吮吻，一只手开始顺着他颀长的颈部线条下移。他的手有些粗暴的摩挲着对方沾着水珠的蜜色肌肤，指腹掠过他精致的锁骨，向下抚上对方的胸口，找寻到那小小的一点。他的指尖拨弄着对方胸口敏感的蓓蕾，满意的听到了布加拉提渐渐急促起来的鼻息。在对方忍不住低喘出声的时将舌尖探入对方微启的唇间，探寻着口腔的边界。这个突然袭来的吻似乎让身下的人吓了一跳，但很快他就开始沉醉于这种毫无预兆的刺激感。他的手自然的顺着阿帕基的腰线下移， 覆上对方鼓起一团的裤裆处。他隔着对方的裤子，轻轻的抚摸着已经精神起来的性器。他的另一只手抚上自己的另一粒不甘被冷落的花蕾，抚动着寂寞的嫣红乳珠。在双重刺激下，他下身的花柱也挺立起来，渴望着抚摸。  
布加拉提移开在对方身上抚动着的手，双手抚上自己的花柱。他的一只手顺着花柱上的褶皱从柱头开始抚摸着，另一只手轻轻揉捏着柱身下的囊袋。他的手律动着，腰肢不由自主的开始摆动起来。他一边回应着阿帕基粘人的嘴唇，一边将自己灼热的性器抵在对方的上面。  
阿帕基的衣物已经完全被水打湿，贴在他身上的花柱的温度隔着裤子紧贴在他已经半挺的性器上，更加挑起他的性欲。他的嘴唇一路向下，吻过对方柔软的下唇，轻轻的滑过他微翘的下颔，向下在他的脖颈处开拓领土。  
阿帕基的嘴唇呼出的热气喷洒在布加拉提的颈侧，他的身体微微颤抖了一下，向对方靠过去。阿帕基的嘴唇下移，停留在颈侧跳动的脉搏处。对方加速的脉搏顺着唇部的微弱触感传递到他僵硬的身体中。他又一次清晰的意识到自己“活着”的事实。他舔舐着那一小块皮肤，似乎是害怕对方的脉搏突然消失不见般小心翼翼。他轻柔的落下一串吻，将自己唇上所剩无几的紫色印在布加拉提身上。他的唇一路吻过他滚动的喉结，向下掠过对方精致的锁骨，然后在布加拉提胸口处的皮肤停了下来。他吻过那片匀称的蜜色肌肤上的每一颗水珠，用舌尖将它们勾进口中。从舌尖传来的触感能清晰的感受到对方的身体因情欲而微微颤抖，在欲望的驱使下向他靠的更近。  
阿帕基将唇抵在对方的胸口处，他的手也开始抚摸着对方急切渴望着的花柱。他的唇摩挲着对方胸部的皮肤，配合着手的动作不时吸吮一下，激烈的挑动着身下人的情欲。终于，伴随着布加拉提身体的一阵剧烈的颤抖，一股温热的液体从他分身中射出。  
布加拉提用手蘸着射出的白浊，将手指抵在后穴处，缓缓画着圈，然后将指尖没入穴口抽插着。待后穴开始泌出蜜汁，他试探着插入两根手指，确定足以容纳之后，他抬起一条腿搭在阿帕基肩上，邀请般用臀部蹭了蹭对方鼓起一团的裤裆处。  
阿帕基拉开裤子拉链，将早已等候多时的挺立分身撞入对方的身体。柔软潮湿的甬道紧紧的包围着他兴致勃发的性器，有如待人采撷的成熟果实发出急切的邀请。被异物侵入的感觉使对方低哼一声，主动开始扭动腰肢索取更多刺激感。两人的腰肢有节奏的律动着，因沾上水而被放大了几倍的肉体撞击声在浴室的回声中显得格外淫靡，刺激着两人的感官。阿帕基的性器摩擦着布加拉提甬道中小小的敏感点，继续向其中深入，将身下那人弄的浑身发软，几乎跌倒在地。抚摸着对方纤细而不显女气的腰肢，他将布加拉提整个抱起，将他的另一条腿也搭在自己肩上。对方的身体由于体重下滑，直到将整根都吞进甬道。由于这意料之外的对敏感点的攻击，布加拉提的脊背弓起，他的手在情欲的疯狂中抓住阿帕基的双肩，指甲陷入对方的皮肤也不自知。他只是沉浸在从后穴流遍全身的快感中，用不停颤抖和夹紧对方作为回应。  
阿帕基在双手摁住对方修长的腿，向上顶弄着对方，每次腰部的律动都牵动着两人在高潮前格外敏感的神经。他最后用力的挺了一下腰部，将性器完全侵入那人的身体，射在了对方的深处。他没有急着将分身拔出，而是继续停留在布加拉提的甬道中轻轻摩挲着内壁，让刚刚发泄过一次的分身再次在对方的甬道中开始硬起来。他摸索着关掉花洒，从虚无的光中睁开双眼。眼前的人双眼紧闭，鸦羽般浓密纤长的睫毛微微扇动着，秀气的眉微皱，一副似是痛苦似是欢愉的表情。挂着水珠的蜜色肌肤被情欲的红晕侵染，在浴室的灯光下闪着光。这时阿帕基才第一次看清了对方的脸。湿漉漉的发丝笼着的是一张可以称得上是秀气的脸。此时这张脸的双颊绯红，嫣红的嘴唇在水珠的点缀下显得愈加诱人。而那两片魅人的唇瓣正一张一合的急促喘息着，吐出低低的呻吟。  
“去床上……再来一次……阿帕基……”那张惑人的唇翕动着，向对方低声呢喃着。布加拉提的蓝眸半掩在低垂的眼睫下，在浴室的灯光下闪着光，仿佛有某种魔法般，深邃的要将人吸入其中。  
得到了这种直白的邀请，阿帕基抱起还沉浸在情欲中的人，直接向卧室走去。他将赤裸着的人放在柔软的被子上，褪去自己身上湿透的衣物，随意的扔在地板上。床上那人向他伸出双臂，勾住他的脖颈，扭动腰肢摩擦着自己的敏感点。阿帕基低头吻在身下那人的身上，两人的身体交叠，被窗外路灯投射进的微光打上一层暧昧的光影……  
那场雨持续了整晚，彻夜未停。此夜体温留下的记忆，天一亮就会散去。就当它是夜幕之下的一个老气的艳情故事好了。夜幕之下，从无新事。  
不过，也许他们算是例外呢。  
距离天亮还有两个小时。  
距离布加拉提离开还有四个小时。  
距离阿帕基醒来还有五个小时。  
距离他发现枕边的纸条还有五个小时零一分。那上面用漂亮的圆体写着地址。署名：Passione 布鲁诺·布加拉提。


End file.
